


Sunstroke

by brokendrums



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokendrums/pseuds/brokendrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall on that ridiculous yacht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunstroke

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me.

It’s too hot outside. Every time Niall blinks he gets the bright flash of glare from the chrome on the table and the edges of his vision are whiting out. The heat between his shoulder blades and up his neck from where he’s burned is growing and he knows he’ll be pink and red and patchy for days after this, fading back to white instead of a tan like Louis and Harry do. 

His head is a bit fuzzy from the weed and his stomach rolls with the rock of the boat against the hardly there waves as it slices into the sea. It’s all blue and white sky around them and for a moment all Niall wants to do is stand on solid ground and close his eyes just so he isn‘t dizzy. 

The other boys don’t say anything as he stumbles to his feet and uses the momentum of the yacht to push him down the corridor towards the stairs. It’s cooler down here, in the shadow from the sun under the deck and he can brace himself against the narrow walls easily, elbows against one wall and his bum against the other as he leans his forehead into the head of his forearms. They’re sticky from sun cream and sweat and the cool plastic of the wall is better against his hot forehead. 

“Y’ok?” 

It’s Zayn, lingering at the foot of the rocky stairs and peering at him curiously over the rim of a water bottle. Niall nods, hardly lifting his head from it’s place near the crook of his elbow because his neck doesn’t feel like he could hold it up. 

“What’s wrong?” Zayn asks again, this time pushing off the banister so he can stand in front of him, knuckles brushing against his jaw softly before fingers push into his sweaty hair and scratch behind his head. 

Niall’s mouth falls open, half groan slipping through his lips as he inclines his head into Zayn’s hot palm. He grins at him, rocking his nails into his scalp again and taking that extra step forward until they’re nearly flush. 

“Tell me,” Zayn murmurs, voice seeming far closer to him now that Niall’s closed his eyes. 

“Sun’s making me feel funny,” Niall mumbles but his lips aren’t working right and it sounds like he’s slurring. Zayn huffs a laugh against him and when Niall opens his eyes he’s too close to focus on, lips brushing against his cheek and the heat of his breath against his lips. 

“Not the sun,” Zayn sighs and suddenly his other hand is at Niall’s hip, moving him away from the wall and into Zayn’s chest. “Not the sun, is it?” 

Niall sighs and shakes his head because it’s true, he was fine before Louis started passing round the joint. He lifts a hand, looping it around Zayn’s waist, nuzzling his head into his shoulder and lets himself be walked backwards, bumping into the doorway only once as Zayn moves them into the bedroom at the back of the boat. 

“D’you want water?” Zayn asks him, perfunctory as Niall perches himself on the corner of the bed and looks up at him. He’s not stalling because this has happened before and neither of them are too bothered about it. 

Niall nods because his tongue is sticking to the roof of his mouth and Zayn hands over the bottle easily, fingertips knocking against his before he straightens up and kicks off his shoes. Niall watches him, swallowing gently from the bottle and blinking slowly as Zayn unties the lace of his shorts and kicks them off, boxers following shortly after. 

“No,” Niall mutters when he reaches to knock off the snapback and Zayn snorts, eyes crinkling as he looks over at him. 

“Hat on?” he laughs and doesn’t bring his hands near it again. Niall grins at him and lobs the bottle of water onto the floor, leaning back onto his hands as Zayn steps between his feet again. 

“Hat on,” he confirms even though a half minute has passed. Niall feels slow, brain lagging behind as Zayn sinks to his knees between Niall’s. 

Zayn has a hand on his ankle, wrapped around it to keep him there and it helps Niall settle himself, like he’s tethered to real ground again and not in the middle of the ocean. He sighs out a breath, watching as Zayn ducks his head and presses a kiss to his knee, teeth grazing his skin and then the warmth of his tongue as it trails a path up the inside of his thigh. 

Niall falls back onto the duvet, cool against his red shoulders and groans when he feels a palm brush over his dick and then fingers tucking themselves into the waistband of his shorts. 

“I seen you outside y’know,” Zayn mutters as he tugs down his shorts. Niall lifts his hips up, gasping quietly when Zayn works the waistband over his dick and lets it flop up against his hip. The air conditioning makes him shiver but when he glances down it’s the look in Zayn’s eyes that makes him do it again, the way they’re red rimmed and pupils blown wide. 

“What was I doing?” Niall asks, torn between needing to hear Zayn speak and wanting his mouth to get to other things. Zayn smirks at him, tongue pushing up against his teeth when he leans in again, stubble rough against the inside of his thigh as he sucks another kiss into the sensitive skin there. 

“Watching,” Zayn murmurs, biting at his skin and sucking until he’s sure it’ll leave a bruise. Niall pants out a breath and falls back into the mattress again because he can’t watch him do it anymore. “You’re eyes on me, I should’ve put on a show.” 

“Fuck,” Niall groans because he’s rock hard now and his mind is slipping back to outside, not even half an hour ago when Zayn had been rolling another joint for Liam. He had looked so hot, deft fingers rolling quickly and the quick pink of his tongue licking out over his bottom lip and then the paper to get it to stick. Harry had passed him the one that was already lit and he had sucked it in quickly, the end burning silently as his eyes flickered up to catch Niall’s and make him blush. Niall watched the wisps of smoke escape out the edge of his mouth, curling into the air and wished all the while that he could kiss him, share the smoke and trap it there. 

“So focused,” Zayn mutters but the tingle of his breath against the hot tip if Niall’s dick snaps his attention back to the present. 

“Please,” Niall gasps and feels hot all over, he can’t believe he’s begging already. Zayn smiles at him again, eyes sharpening in on him as he finally leans down, elbow in the crease of his thigh to mouth at him, lipping down the underside to kiss around the base. 

Niall bucks up at the first hint of his tongue against flesh, hot and slippery and still not enough as he closes his mouth of him. He curls one hand into the sheets, the other going to Zayn’s chin to thumb over the beginnings of a beard there and then up to his cheek to feel the ridge where Zayn’s hollowing his cheeks around him.

Niall grunts, jaw clenching as Zayn swallows around him, sucking him down and bobbing back up. He’s better at it, practised in ways that Niall doesn’t have time to think about other than just that he’s glad, glad every time that Zayn finds himself between his knees and is better than the last time. Fingers graze over his balls, running lightly over the bottom of them and Niall can’t help the way his legs jump, thigh muscles contracting and he lifts a foot onto the bed to give him some semblance of leverage. Zayn skims the blunt of his fingernails across his skin, digging into the muscle of the leg that’s on the bed before he trails his palm up again to push over his balls and circle a hand around the base of his dick. 

Zayn does something with his tongue, flutters it against the crown and twists his hand where his mouth doesn’t reach. His other hand slides up his belly and chest to tweak at a nipple, rolling between his fingers to make Niall arch into it. 

“Zayn,” Niall pants and grabs at his wrist, turning it so he can grip at his fingers. Zayn pulls off with a pop, tongue lolling out to lap at the head of Niall’s dick, red and shiny against his bottom lip. Niall tugs at his fingers and takes a deep breath, blinking at the ceiling because he can’t focus when Zayn’s looking at him with fluttering eyelashes and dark eyes like that. 

Zayn moves easily, pushing up onto his feet so he can knee up onto the bed and slot his thighs between Niall’s, rock hard against Niall’s hip. Niall knocks the snapback off impatiently so he can grip a handful of sweaty hair and pull him closer, grunting into his mouth before he gets close enough to finally kiss him. Zayn goes with it easily, sinking down into him with a grind of hips and an arm slipping under his neck to kiss him better. 

He can taste it, the faint acrid remnants of smoke and the hint of pre-come on his tongue and it makes Niall clutch him tighter remembering nimble fingers as he worked the papers around tobacco out on deck. He draws his knee higher and tangles his leg over Zayn’s thigh to keep him close when he rolls his hips up, grinding their dicks together and Zayn has to pull off his mouth to breathe. 

“Fuck Niall,” he murmurs roughly, tongue sliding over the corner of his mouth and down to his jaw as he sucks at him. Niall’s breath hitches and he misses his mouth already. His jaw opens and closes wordlessly, searching for something to do and he nearly feels the phantom weight of Zayn’s dick against his tongue, stretching his jaw to make him pleasantly ache. 

“I’m gonna -” Niall moans against the side of Zayn’s head and reaches down, circling a hand around both of them. Zayn feels hot and hard against him and he squeezes, enjoying the rumble of a growl in Zayn’s throat and the way he bites down on his shoulder. “I’m gonna -” Niall mutters again because it seems to be the only thing he can process to actually say at the moment. He can feel it building in his belly and the tremble in his knees as he strokes them together again, distantly wishing they were back in the hotel so he could use lube but the smear of Zayn’s pre-come eases the way before he twitches in his hand and comes, back arching and thighs clenching around Zayn’s hips to keep him close. 

Zayn kisses him the moment he can breathe again, tongue pushing into his mouth and his hand moving down to grip at his hip. He swipes a hand through the mess on Niall’s stomach and Niall groans because if he hadn’t have just come he would again at the sight of Zayn sitting up, straddling his thigh and jerking himself off with a handful of Niall’s come. Niall lifts a hand to his hip, gripping him tight enough to bruise as he watches the flutter of Zayn’s stomach muscles, jumping under his skin. 

“Fuck Zayn,” Niall mutters and pulls him down roughly for another kiss, Zayn’s lips uncoordinated as he gets closer. “C’mon, come all over me.” 

“Shit,” Zayn grunts, stomach tensing as he splatters hotly over Niall’s chest. He slumps over him again, nipping at his throat once instead of straining up to kiss him properly. Niall doesn’t mind, patting at his rumpled hair for a moment before trailing his fingers down to rest on his neck, thumb over his erratic pulse point. 

They lie there for a moment until Niall can catalogue everything, the rock of the boat and the music from upstairs in the deck because they hadn’t even closed the door to the bedroom. He still feels dizzy and too hot but almost half of it is due to the heat radiating off his back and shoulders.

“Oh fuck off,” Niall mutters lightly once he sees a shadow at the door and then Harry’s answering cackle. 

“Well, well boys,” Harry grins at them and leans up against doorframe. Niall glares at him half heartedly before trails his eyes down his tan torso and catches the slight bulge in his shorts. “What have we got here then?” 

Zayn snorts against Niall’s collarbone and makes no attempts to move from where he‘s sprawled over Niall‘s chest. “Close the door properly this time.” 

Harry’s grin brightens and he slips into the room, door not quite sliding shut as he tumbles onto the bed.


End file.
